Two Sides Of The Coin
by Mariavc
Summary: Set after "Turn, turn, turn". Skye has lost many things in her life, but she always had hope. She's not willing to let go now, and she's going to find Ward. He never had hope in his life, but this time he needs to believe that she'll understand. Skyeward.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This time I guess I don't have many things to say… I'm shocked… just shocked… speechless…**DON'T READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN "TURN, TURN, TURN"**

**BUT WHAT YOU CAN DO…** Is read the rest of my Skyeward stories to catch up.. starting with "Protective". They're all in my profile, and you'll understand some things I wrote here.

Also, I don't know where to go with this… I still trust Ward! We'll see where this goes and if I'm able to keep writing something that makes sense after each episode haha...

**Please leave your review**… and remember that I don't own this… or Ward would be having a drink with Skye right now :(

PS: I stole the titkle from Cap2!

* * *

**TWO SIDES OF THE COIN**

(Takes place after "The Cage" -in my profile- and of course after "Turn, turn, turn")

Something bad_ did_ happen, but she wouldn't find out just yet.

Skye was used to loose things... families, meaningful people in her life, her... appartment. She did have an appartment, but not a job so... Anyway!, she told herself not to suffer over it, she learnt to let go, move on and look for better things. She learnt to believe in heroes, in the fact that there was still good facing against evil, there was truth, and of course, there was always hope.

Then S.H.I.E.L.D. happened. Not that she didn't trust the team, she did, but she feared to loose them. For the first time in her life she was really attached to something that she didn't want to loose. Now the whole organization was corrupt, and she couldn't help but think that without _big shield_, the team most likely would end.

She tought about it while staring at her badge... she was an agent for like… a day? Now that was ironic. She didn't even get to show it to a bad guy. One day in the force and then everything went to hell. What a great first day of work.

But not everything was bad. Skye smiled. It was not the time to act like a teenage girl, but she couldn't help but smile, even in the middle of shattered glass and bullets on the floor. After much... anticipation, he finally said it. Grant wanted to go out on a date with her. They both made it out alive, they got the clairvoyant… and even with this new hydra threat out there, maybe they had the chance to try things out. Protocol was no longer and obstacle, right?

"Why are you smiling?" Fitz asked, clearly confused. Simmons was staring at her too. Skye realized that she had been quiet and smiling like and idiot for minutes.

"Ehm… it's nothing" But she kept smiling "just this stupid thing… I mean, we have real problems right now"

"What happened?" Simmons asked suspiciously, and her creepy smirk was ready to make an appearance.

"Ok… I know this is not the time, and I'm totally feeling like a 15-year-old girl, and we have priorities…. I have priorities but…" The Scientifics just looked confused "Ward asked me out on a date"

Her friends spoke at the same time.

"Again?" Fitz said

"Whaaaat?" Simmons said, then she looked at Ftiz "What do you mean again?" Then she looked back at Skye "What does he mean again?"

Skye was trying to understand Ftiz' words until she remembered "That was.. come on, he didn't ask me out"

"He did! With the sandwiches…you were talking about a dinner date"

"Excuse me?" Simmons interrupted, but Skye continued talking.

"A dinner between friends! That… oh" She narrowed her eyes while Fitz was nodding with a grin on his face. "wow… ok this time was different! We had like this flirtatious thing going on for a while, but today… It just felt… real. I… We kissed"

"Again?" Simmons said.

"Whaaat?" Fitz asked, and then looked at Simmons. While Skye just thought about how adorable they were. "What do you mean again?" Leo continued. "Talking about compartmentalizing information here"

"Whatever!... as I said, we have other priorities now. We have to take down this hydra dudes, right? How difficult could it be?"

Fitzsimmons sighed at the same time. Jemma spoke "You have no idea"

They saw May and Coulson approaching. The man seemed worried, and May… well, her face said nothing as always.

"We have a problem" Phil said "Are we ready to go?"

"Eh… yeah, yes. The systems are back online I…" Skye started talking but Fitz interrupted her.

"The plane's ready too"

"Hand's not responding"

Skye's expression faded "And Ward?"

Her boss shook his head "We'll find them. But we have to get out of here. Hand and I, we're both high priority targets for hydra. That means our people too. They're after us"

"We have to go get Ward" Skye practically ignored Coulson's speech

"I told you. We'll find him when we find him. But we can't do anything if we're all dead. Fitz, go check our engines. We're leaving now"

"Yes, sir" The engineer jumped out of his sit, Jemma followed him and Coulson disappeared upstairs. "So, where did you leave your new boyfriend?" He was asking when they were leaving. Skye could barely hear Jemma's answer when May approached her.

"Don't worry. We'll find him…well, _you _will find him. You're good"

Skye opened her mouth, not knowing exactly what to say "Eh… wow… thanks. I will"

"Keep that" the senior agent looked at the badge on Skye's hand and nodded.

"You know… I know what you did. I think that everybody deserves a chance to explain things, I mean… you probably had a good reason to-"

"It's ok. Thank you Skye" May replied with the slightest hint of a smile, then she left.

* * *

Something happened, and it was all because of him.

Ward was still sitting motionless in that stupid plane, while Garret was saying a lot of stupid things that he was not hearing. He looked at Hand and the other agents. Maybe he would not make it out of it alive for drinks, he didn't deserve it.

He lost it, again. He had to keep his emotions on check, he had to be focused. Why did he ask Skye out? They didn't have any chance of something good. But then she kissed him and it _felt_ good, it felt right.

Why did this happen so fast? He needed more time… he needed an opportunity, to talk… to say something. He had planned something different, he had felt things that surprised him.

"You ok, kid?... you look pale" John smirked "Is it the girl? You'll see her real soon" He teased but Ward didn't answer, he just nodded. "We'll have to drop this packages somewhere, don't you think?" He said looking at the bodies.

Grant nodded again.

Why would she say? What would she think? Clearly she wasn't going to say yes again… or kiss him again. He stood up. Maybe one day she would understand and forgive him.

"Hail Hydra" Ward muttered to please his mentor when the man was walking back to the cockpit.

She _had_ to understand.

* * *

**#ITrustWard**

**hahaha… leave your FEEDBACK, please… it's free and it's nice :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have to tell you, it was really difficult to decide what I was going to do with Ward…. I had to make a decision, and I decided to post a second chapter for this one, before the next episode. I hope I'm right.**

**And btw…. I can't believe all the positive feedback I got with the first chapter, I was the BEST birthday present I got! hahaha. And of course, just like you, #ITRUSTWARD**

* * *

"Well, kid. I think that Maybe I owe you an explanation" Garret smirked when Grant joined him in the cockpit

"You do" Ward replied "Clairvoyant"

His S.O. laughed, "Sounds pretty cool right? All scary. I got Coulson to believe that shit!" He looked at Grant when he sat "You need to put a name on it, something that people can fear… in this case, something that could distract them long enough to make our play. So bad the all American boy shot our birds out of the sky. But son, we're not out of plays"

The man pointed to one of the screens and Ward immediately understood what he was planning.

"It's not going to be easy"

"If the job was easy…"

This time Grant didn't finish the sentence "Everybody's going to find out"

"Does it matter? Too afraid of your girlfriend finding out?" He tased "Do I have to ask you where do your loyalties lie, kid?"

"No. But I could ask you why didn't you tell me you were the clairvoyant? Or why did you order Quinn to shoot Skye?"

Garret chuckled

"I could have looked into Coulson's case"

"Someone had to take the bullet… and the girl was always a wildcard. I don't like what she's doing to you" John replied and Ward looked at him. "Although, you have to admit that she's a pretty little thing. I'm not blaming you for that"

Grant decided to ignore it. He was about to attack the fridge, after that everyone would know, and any chance with Skye was out of the window. But that didn't mean he was going to stop protecting her. "So, you said… you put that thing on the monitor, with Nash… that Skye…"

"Sorry, but I don't think she'll be willing to cooperate"

Grant swallowed.

"You don't have to… " he growled "Simmons has blood samples, she's making tests… I can get Skye to talk, she was about to tell me what she was hiding… I…"

"We do this for a reason, Grant. I took you in when you had nothing, no one, all for a reason… This is bigger than just a girl" He interrupted him.

"I know"

"And there will be sacrifices. You'll understand it better when we get our guys out of the fridge"

"Quinn is there" Grant muttered

"Don't even think about it. Now put those handcuffs on me. We' have a mission, like the good old days" The man smirked again.

* * *

Skye knocked on Coulson's office door, then she walked in.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah"

"Any news? From Ward? Hand?"

"No… and something else happened. We lost communications with the fridge"

Skye frowned and a bad feeling took over. What if Garret had taken Grant? Or killed him? What if they had done exactly what he wanted?

"The fridge… it's a prison, right?" Skye asked.

"Yes…"

"And you're telling me that everybody was good in there? I mean, no hydra agents? Everything is falling apart in the rest of the world, but in this place… nothing."

"Garret…" Coulson looked terrified… if he could take the fridge… free all the prisoners…

"This is bad"

"Skye…"

"What?"

"He couldn't do that alone"

"I know, that's why I'm telling you, there must be sleepers in the fridge, they just didn't come out yet… they were waiting!"

"No, no" Coulson swallowed, his voice sounded a broken " I mean the plane…" He made a pause "You gave him the hard drive"

Then she felt like if someone had punched her in the gut. "No… you don't know what you're saying…"

"Don't you see?... He-"

"He nothing… I trust him, and we don't know what's happening"

"Skye, I know how you feel about him… that's what they do"

"I don't… It has nothing to do with that. He's my S.O. He has saved my life, yours, he has fought with us, and with all do respect sir, I won't let you doubt him… something is happening, yes" Now her voice sounded broken. She fought all the ideas in her mind, all the connections, and all the things that just made sense now "but he's good. I just know it… you trust me; you said I can see the world differently. And I know you're wrong"

"I really hope you're right, Skye"

She nodded. "I'll try to restore comms with the fridge"

"Ok" He tried to smile. Then Skye left the office. She closed the door behind her and started breathing again. That wasn't true, they were all paranoid because of the recent events… of course Coulson had trust issues now, most of the guys he called friends, coworkers, most of them turned out to be hydra and wanted him dead.

It didn't matter if some things made sense, it didn't matter if there was a possibility that Grant was a traitor, she couldn't accept it. He wasn't lying to her. He wasn't lying when they laughed, played games, when he kissed her and asked her for a chance to…. Talk? Suddenly everything he said had a whole different meaning, almost like if he was begging… the way he said that he deserved to die…

"Are you ok?" Asked Simmons went to the lab, searching for her laptop. She just nodded "You look pale"

"We need to find that plane" Skye muttered without looking at her friend.

* * *

**Please, leave your opinions… I'll see you here (with a new story that you can find in my profile, as usual) after the next episode, I hope we'll still have our hearts intact :( And I hope you liked what I did here with Grant… I still have hope!**


End file.
